DESCRIPTION (Verbatim from the applicant's abstract): This research will develop a new molecular recognition technology for drug discovery. Stable liposome polymers, called biosomes, act as biosensors that turn from blue to red in response to a specific molecular recognition event. Biosomes can be functionalized with either an enzyme substrate or receptor ligand so that they respond to a specific receptor or enzyme. A prototypic enzyme assay has been developed using phospholipases. Biosomes also change color in response to interactions with receptors. Phase II research will extend these studies to develop a variety of enzyme assays. The binding studies will be continued with the aim of developing rapid homogenous receptor binding assays. In addition, efforts will be made to greatly increase the sensitivity of Biosome assays by incorporating fluorescent labels into the Biosome Polymers. The Biosome color transition, in response to molecular recognition, will be used to alter fluorescence by means of changes in color quenching or fluorescence energy transfer. The Biosomes should have many applications in high-throughput screening of compounds for a wide range of therapeutic areas. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE